Such a bearing assembly includes at least one rolling-element bearing, in particular a tapered roller bearing, including a bearing outer ring and a bearing inner ring, between which rolling elements are disposed, as well as a housing receiving the bearing outer ring. For strength and weight reasons, the bearing components, such as the bearing rings, are usually comprised of steel, while light metal, in particular aluminum, is used for the housing. Here the bearing outer ring can be mounted in the housing via friction-fit, for example, using press-fit, so that a securing against rotation is achieved between the bearing outer ring and the housing, provided there is an overlap between the bearing outer ring and the housing.
However, it is problematic with such a bearing assembly that the housing comprised of the light metal has a greater thermal expansion than the bearing components, with the result that in operation, and with a temperature increase thus caused, a transition from the press-fit between the bearing outer ring and the housing to a clearance-fit can result, and thus the securing against rotation between the bearing outer ring and the housing is no longer ensured. A bearing outer ring released in this manner can thus rotate in the housing in operation, wear out its fit, and thus be destroyed.
In order to prevent such rotation it is known from the prior art, for example, to provide flanged bearing outer rings with screws to secure it against creeping. However, it is disadvantageous that the screws must be specially incorporated into the flange, which is complex and expensive in terms of manufacturing technology. In addition, the screws must be disposed in the bearing outer ring at the correct positions in order to prevent a rotating of the bearing outer ring with respect to the housing.
Furthermore it is known to provide grooves in a region of the clearance, which grooves include an element expanding with heat, which element is made of plastic or of an elastomeric material, which in turn has a higher thermal expansion than the housing, and thus fixes the bearing outer ring via a friction fit. However, it is disadvantageous here that for this purpose this element must be specially pre-manufactured in order to fit it into the grooves with the result that the manufacturing is thus in turn complex and expensive.